


【边兴】Sexual vibe

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 哥哥生日贺文乱码一通，短，特别短，有点黑暗人格或者病娇？？我不知道算啥，可以当作physico伯贤与哥哥的的x幻想到成真的过程 基本只有自我gc媒介是哥哥代言的东西食用愉快





	【边兴】Sexual vibe

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥生日快乐w

01.MAC

“伯贤，张一下嘴。”

边伯贤回过神，一脸茫然的样子逗笑了化妆师。“要涂口红了。”

“内，不好意思……”他笑了笑，道歉认错的样子像极了一只无害的小奶狗，摇着尾巴等着人来爱抚。化妆师无奈的笑了笑，声音放轻了些：“伯贤很累吧？”她看了一眼化妆桌上的口红，皱着眉头思考了一会，又看了看边伯贤的妆容，突然眼睛一亮，拿起了一支Mac的子弹头唇釉：“今天的唇釉比较红，因为主题是暗黑的风格，会把唇釉涂出去……不舒服要和我说哦。”

“姐姐？”边伯贤有点惊讶，呆呆的问道：“是……Mac吗？”

“是呀，很漂亮的颜色。”柔软的唇刷一点一点的将暗红的液体抹上了略显苍白的唇上，一点一点的涂开，像血一般，晕染在嘴角。化妆师啧啧赞叹着，嘴里碎碎念着什么长得好，漂亮之类的话，便去准备别的事了。

边伯贤愣愣的看着镜子里的自己，灰蓝色的美瞳让眼睛在有些刺眼的灯光下显得格外诡异，嘴角染了红色，看着妖冶至极。他缓缓地将手抚摸到了唇边，有些痴迷的细细摩擦着。

是哥哥代言的东西。

他突然笑了，眸子里闪着兴奋的光，本就血红的唇被他的牙齿又紧紧咬住，不放，给唇上增添了一丝发紫的意味。

哥哥被他压在身下亲吻的时候，嘴唇的颜色也是这样漂亮。

哥哥的下唇比一般人要厚一些，是他亲吻的时候，经常吮吸啃咬的地方。他看着镜中的自己，心想，哪天一定要用哥哥的口红，把哥哥的唇角也染上漂亮的红色，被他的嘴唇一点一点的，晕染开。

………

“伯贤？伯贤！！”把他从脑内的幻想扯出来的，是朴灿烈的声音。他的肩膀被大力的扣住了，他猛地抬头，对上的，是一双带着惊慌的桃花眼。

“你……嘴唇破了。”

他愣了一会，舔了舔唇，一股咸涩的味道传入到了味蕾。他看了朴灿烈一会，突然笑了，纯良的让人觉得恐怖。

“……是吗？”

02.纯甄

“你还真是尽职的代言人呀。”

小秘书又在调笑张艺兴了，张艺兴无论是出门，还是在家里，都履行着一个好的“代言人”身份，生活上的各种东西都用自己代言的产品，可谓是十分的“实在”了。

“哎哟喂……送了这么多，不喝完不是浪费了吗。”张艺兴舔了舔嘴角的纯甄酸奶，笑的有些无奈，商家一箱一箱的送，他有什么办法。“好啦，不打扰你了，好好休息。”小秘书打了个哈欠，很明显是撑不住了，张艺兴笑着挥了挥手，说好好休息。

诺大的酒店房间里只剩下他一个人，他躺着刷了会手机，觉得没什么有意思的，便又开始躺平，看手机屏保———是他偷偷拍的，边伯贤睡觉的样子。弟弟睡着的时候看着又纯良，又没有攻击性，和他平时私下里看别人时的眼神完全不一样，平时的眼神带着些冷，却又一脸无辜的样子，一次一次的迷惑了张艺兴，一脚踩进他设置好的圈套。他清晰的记得，那天是弟弟因为吃醋送了吴世勋王老吉，而被压着做了一夜，弟弟发泄完后倒是呼呼大睡，张艺兴是真的气的睡不着，于是就艰难的爬起来，拍了好几张照片，才消气。

不过，后来手机屏保被边伯贤看到，还被调戏了一番，就是后话了。

他已经很久没有见过边伯贤了，双方都有各自的安排与行程，最近他们都被网络暴力伤害了不少，在这段时间里，他们只有彼此。于是思念来的更为猛烈，像潮水一般，把他淹没。

而边伯贤的电话更是一剂猛烈的催情剂。

“哥。”对方好像刚运动完，带着低喘，透过手机传过来，金属音的质感让张艺兴一下子就慌了神，脸上染了一丝粉红：“怎么啦……”

“没什么，伯贤想你啦……”边伯贤带着笑意的撒娇声传入张艺兴耳朵中，带来一阵阵苏麻。张艺兴肯定自己的耳朵已经变得坨红一片———每次都是这样，每次他都会被弟弟的声音撩的面红耳赤。

“我……我也想你。”他小声的回道，汽水音带了颤，像猫儿一样挠人，惹得对方一阵轻笑：“哥哥说大声点，伯贤儿听不到啦。”

“我说，我喜欢你！”毫无征兆的表白就这样闯进了耳中，取而代之的是一阵“嘟——”的电话挂断声。边伯贤握着手机，脑袋里无限次回放着刚刚那清凉的汽水音，渐渐的，他咧开嘴，傻笑了一声。“我也好喜欢哥哥……”他喃喃道，全然没有注意到身旁后辈诧异的眼神。“哥，要练习了。”李泰容迟疑的提醒道，有些惊慌的看到边伯贤眼里闪过一丝不耐：“知道了。”（可怜的孩子hhhh）

张艺兴将自己埋在宽松的被褥里，双腿夹着被子，轻轻摩擦着腿根——他被撩拨的起反应。了。思念更是让许久未经人事的身体更为空虚，他双眼朦胧，死死抓着被褥，仿佛甚至云端。

想要……被伯贤肏到身体发软，身体上全都沾上他的气息。

张艺兴已经不知道自己在干什么了，他的手探向已经支起帐篷的下身，颤抖的套弄着。“伯贤……嗯……”他小声的叫唤，仿佛弟弟就在眼前，带着他一起享受着极乐天堂。

后穴不可避免的感到空虚，他有些迷茫的去找润滑剂，最终在包里的最底层找到了小小的一瓶。他将润滑抹在手上，小心翼翼的，向后面那块粉色的后穴探去。一根，两根，三根……每进一根，他就感到被填充的快感，一阵一阵的，从穴肉传向感官深处。“伯贤……啊……”他释放了出来，粘稠的白浊把被褥弄的一塌糊涂，他几乎软成了水，一时间没有支撑住，从床上滚落下来。他摔下来的同时翻到了什么东西，“啪”的一声，与他一起掉了下来。突然，他觉得有什么黏稠的东西撒到了自己身上，溅到了自己的脸上，脖子上，锁骨上，与裸露在睡袍外的身体上。他艰难的抹了抹眼睛上的液体，看向对面穿衣镜的自己，睁大了双眼。

酸奶忘记盖了，全部洒在了他身上，或许，还带着一点精液混入其中。

不用仔细看，他都知道现在的场景有多淫靡。

他支撑着坐起来，睡袍从肩头滑落。他突然想起，边伯贤当时笑着抵着他的酒窝把东西射出来流到他身上的时候，他也是这副模样。

“哥哥不知道自己这样有多漂亮——”

那纯真无邪的夸奖还是经常萦绕在他的脑海中，挥之不去，每一次想起，都会引起一阵阵颤栗。

漂亮吗？是的。

因为是边伯贤所夸奖的，他都会去做。

他拿起了电话，再一次拨向了那个刻在心里的电话号码。

“伯贤，”他的声音带着哭腔，急切的求欢。

“肏我。”

………

“真是的，睡着的时候能把纯甄洒身上的也只有你了吧？？”第二天小秘书自然是崩溃的不行，张艺兴露出狐狸一样狡黠的笑，想着纯甄确实救他了一命，不然就……出大事了。酒店的封口费自然是少不了的，小秘书扶额，无奈的看着干了坏事后在旁边笑的一脸纯真的艺人。

只是………情不自已罢了。

03.CK

房间很暗，边伯贤把自己埋在床单里，感到脑袋里一阵晕眩。手机的光照着他略显苍白的脸庞，平时看着人畜无害的下垂眼此时充满了狠戾。

手机上的图片，是一个身材姣好的男人，手臂肌肉紧实，腹部却又不缺乏肉感，是适合在欢爱中重点流连的地方。四方的内裤包裹住挺翘的臀部，拖着娇好的男性特征；然而与这一切性感的模样都不同的是，男人的眼神，下垂眼里浸着水光，纯真中又带着一丝诱惑，浓烈的荷尔蒙气息从屏幕中蔓延出来。

可这一切对边伯贤来说只是点燃导火索的一把火罢了。

哥哥他，怎么会，他怎么敢———把只属于他的身体给别人看？！

他抓紧了床单，指节分明的手死死的蹂躏着被子，坠入脑袋臆想的幻梦中。

他好像看到，哥哥笑着进了门，软软的叫着伯贤，然后下一秒就他推倒在床上，无处可逃。哥哥的关节处都泛着诱人的粉，被他大力禁锢之处更是留下了鲜红的印子，他粗暴的扒下哥哥的衣衫，留下底裤，看到深粉色的性器安静的埋在那薄薄的布料中，诱惑着着人去蹂躏。他迫不及待的去套弄那渐渐立起来的东西，就着白浊探向了那个隐秘的花园……到最后，他闭着眼，觉得自己身处云端，眼角带着泪，手下套弄的速度也越来越快，然后射在了白净的床单上。

“哥哥……”他呢喃着，像个疯子一样，一遍遍叫着那两个字，满眼都是病态的占有欲与偏执。

“伯贤——”熟悉的的汽水音突然响起，伴随着门打开的声音。“你还好吗，我刚到宿舍就听到你房间……”

张艺兴突然愣住了。

“哥哥。”边伯贤渐渐起身，抓住了张艺兴的手腕，渐渐的拉着人往身后的床单带———和预想的一模一样。

“我好的不能再好了。”

END

哥哥生日快乐

西卡也生日快乐

然后 大家都要快乐


End file.
